kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba) is the fourth of the Jupiter Sisters and is the fifth goddess revealed. She is currently residing within Shiori Shiomiya. Character Overview Personality Minerva possesses a shy and timid nature similar to Shiori's. Just like Shiori, Minerva is shown to be a bookworm, reading books whenever she can. However, unlike Shiori - whose reticence stems from the fear of saying the wrong thing - Minerva's slight lack of communication seems to come from being wary of others. She does not seem to want to talk to anyone until she is sure that they are trustworthy. Minerva's timidity evidently influences the type of magic she uses. Because she is shy, when the goddesses engage in an argument over Keima, she casts a force field around herself and Keima, preventing her sisters from getting near. Her indirect approach definitely contrasts from the direct advances of the other goddesses. Appearance Minerva's outward look does not take on a fairly modified version of her host's appearance, contrary to her sisters. Rather, whenever she is in control of Shiori, she takes on what is speculated as Shiori's younger self (the reason for this occurrence is currently unknown). In addition to obtaining the form of a child, Minerva is dressed in Shiori's uniform absent the bottom half, giving her the appearance of a child wearing a one-piece dress. Similar to her sisters, she acquires both wings and a halo. Her hair is extended all the way down to her hips and gets a light-bluish tint. Abilities Just like her sisters, Minerva is endowed with divine powers. However, her powers seem to be different from her sisters' because before obtaning her wings, she was able to manifest herself as a separate, metaphysical being that did not rely on the reflections of her host in order to appear. In terms of ability, Minerva can be considered to belong in the support class. She is adept at constructing powerful force fields that even her sisters cannot penetrate, and according to Vulcan, she can also augment their powers with her own. Minerva's ability to fly is questionable, since the only time she is shown with her wings spread out is when she - along with Keima's other conquest targets - is rescued from the Vintage hideout, being carried by Diana. It is completely possible that she can fly, but no evidence indicating the possibility has surfaced so far. Background and Initial Appearance As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Minerva is one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, the heroics of the goddesses unfortunately trapped them with the spirits they sealed. They are later released along with the spirits when the seal mysteriously breaks. At some point after the breaking of the seal, Minerva entered Shiori, presumably along with Shiori's runaway spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Minerva had no immediate effect on Shiori. Character History Old Conquest Arc During Shiori's re-conquest, Minerva is first seen as a demure child with a halo, carrying a nameless book. When Shiori attempts to make contact with her, she becomes hesitant and teleports away, leaving an already bewildered Shiori even more confused. In her next appearance, Minerva is seen sitting atop a shelf seemingly reading the nameless book, but is in fact observing the situation between Shiori and Keima - who was cross-dressing at the time. After that, she is seen again - this time in Shiori's room - watching over Shiori as Shiori becomes increasingly irritated at her yet-to-be-written novel. Reaching her wit's end, Shiori finally gets the resolve to write her novel after Keima reveals his knowledge about her conquest and requests a story about her. Upon hearing Keima's revelation of the truth, Shiori panics and tries to hide in between bookshelves. Minerva then appears before her, asking her if she can finally write. Although, true to her bashful nature, Minerva hastily escapes after asking Shiori such a direct question. With her novel finished, Shiori succumbs to exhaustion and falls asleep. Keima then arrives and reads her completed work, and when he finishes, Minerva takes over Shiori and appears before him. After Keima asks if Minerva is a goddess, she gets embarrassed and tells him that she won't tallk with strangers because Apollo told her not to. She then releases her hold on Shiori, resulting in a marginally awkward situation between Keima and Shiori. After a few days, Minerva, Mars and Vulcan are gathered by Keima at Diana's request. Upon awakening, the sisters share a brief moment of delight at their reunion, but their happiness eventually turns into hostility as they each reveal that their respective hosts all harbor feelings for Keima. As Mars confronts Keima about his status as Yui's husband, Minerva interjects and says that he belongs to Shiori. She tries to repel Mars by swatting her book at her, but the situation worsens when Vulcan decides to join the fray. Mars and Vulcan then engage in battle, and the shy Minerva participates in the contest by engulfing both herself and Keima within an impenetrable bubble. The fight continues and ultimately ropes Diana in until Keima settles the whole thing by reminding them why they are there in the first place: Apollo. As the goddesses scrutinize their unconscious sister, they all comment on her hydration spell and its intricacy. Vulcan then assumes the role of the eldest, and announces that they will summon Apollo. She tells Minerva to boost their powers, and together, the goddesses call their lost sister. Mai-High Festival Arc Shiori, along with Minerva, was captured soon after Lune orders her Vintage subordinates to capture all of Keima's previous conquests. However, Minerva was soon rescued by Diana and Mercury and managed to awaken Apollo too. Minerva (while being held by Diana) and her sisters then casted a spell that annihilates the Vintage hideout. Later, Minerva, along with Vulcan and Diana, watched the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Sometime after the Festival, at school, Minerva noticed something strange and opened the windows and realized that the entire school is filled with miasma. She instantly knew that this is a spell from the Weiss. Upon further observation, Minerva realized that the miasma seems to be emitting from the old theater. Minerva then directed her sisters to the source as she tried to wake Mercury up from her slumber. Later, she heard Elsie screaming out to Keima and quickly hugged Mercury. Upon knowing that it was Elsie, Keima's "devil-sister", Minerva calmed down. Elsie briefly explained her situation that Keima suddenly disappeared and when she found him, Keima was already in an unconscious state. It was shown that Keima was the source of the spreading miasma as the goddesses became confused about this. Then, Tenri came up and said that she is glad that the goddesses are all here. Tenri then tells them that Keima was merely having a dream; a dream about the future of Maijima as the rest questioned her on this. Tenri then said that Keima was finally able to get so far and lifts up Keima to her lap and told the rest that Keima will be going on a journey and asked for their aid. Vulcan then asked where is this journey to, Tenri said that it is to the past, to Maijima ten years ago. Later, the goddesses created a magic circle of teleportation and Minerva was shown to be stabilizing it. Mercury then said that all the preparations have been done and asked where should they send Keima. Vulcan then said that the "Key" has arrived and they began the spell. Soon, Keima and Elsie were transported to the past. Diana later arranged a sleepover (at the astronomy club) and Minerva was delighted by the snacks as Mars agreed. Before she could take anymore, Apollo stops her, saying that she's just a child so she cannot have anymore sweets while Mars agrees and told Minerva that her elder sister is hungry too. Before the three could take anymore, Diana took away the snack platter and told them that this is not the time for eating. After listening to everyone's comments, and upon hearing Apollo and Mars' arguments on who will win over Keima. Minerva jumps in, saying that Shiori will do it too, only to be made fun by Apollo by lifting her dress and saying that Minerva will never be able to capture Keima as Mars said that there are some people who are into this and wonders if Keima is one of them. Minerva then used her powers to push the other two away as Diana told them not to teach Minerva such depraved things and hugged Minerva. Apollo and Mars then said that the most depraved one is Diana herself since she ignored her host's feelings and fell in love with Keima.Diana then got flustered as Apollo shrugs it off again but Diana refused and said what about Tenri's feelings while saying that they should punish Keima. As Diana was being confronted by Apollo and Mars, Minerva was being squeezed by Diana a little too much. Mercury (whose just woken up) then tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then stated that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters said that the marriage was invalid and Mercury said that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Minerva the felt a tremor as Mercury said that there was a disturbance in the space-time. The goddesses then wondered if they should have tell Keima about everything as Minerva wondered if traveling back in time was necessary since it may break the law of cause and effect. Vulcan then replied that they are aware of the dangers but they still have to gamble. Tenri then returned and tells them that Keima will definitely be able to do it and all they can do now is to wait as Minerva, along with her sisters looked at Keima (present time) in a coma, whose mind was transported into the past. Mars then came up with a plan. Since Keima's body cannot be left in the clubroom forever, Mars said that they might as well do a lottery and the winner will get to take Keima home to their respective hosts. Vulcan immediately said that the clubroom is alright as Diana said that Tenri's house is close to Keima's house and is warm and comfy. Minerva then took her chances and said that Shiori's house has a lot of books. Mars then said that everyone has the same odds but when talking about Apollo, they wondered what should they do since the latter's host is always busy. They ultimately decided to have the last spot for Apollo. When the lottery starts, Vulcan instantly got ruled out. Relationships Shiori Shiomiya As the goddess who hosts her, Minerva does not show any sign of fear when she has approached Shiori as a spirit. But being very timid, the two hasn't really interacted. Apollo & other goddesses As she is Apollo's younger sister, Minerva takes high recognition of Apollo's words, such as Apollo's warning "Don't talk with strangers". It could also mean that Minerva looks up to her older sister, though she didn't use any honorific to address Apollo. Minerva was also shown to be made fun of by Apollo and Mars. Trivia *The name Minerva comes from the Roman goddess Minerva. *The mythological Minerva is the goddess of poetry and wisdom, which accounts for her host, the Librarian Shiori. Quotes *(To Shiori) "Do you think you can write now ?" (Chapter 148, p.16) *(To Keima) "I won't talk with... strangers! Because Apollo... said not to." (Chapter 149, p.15) *(To Mars and other goddess) "Th-Th-This man... belongs to Shiori...!!" (Chapter 158, p.9) *(To her sisters)'' "The snacks sure are tasty !" ''(Chapter 190, p.1) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess